inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brisingr (sword)
Best sword I think it's the BEST dragon rider sword EVER!!! Although I don't really cope with the handle being hard wood. I wish it was something else (like maybe another wire-wrapped handel or one with leather) 'cause hard wood just doesn't sound strong enough I don't know which sword is more cool: Zar'roc has a cool name, but Brisingr has a cool ability -- by Nikajo :Please keep fan-based opinions off the discussion page. This is used for if anyone has questions about the article and to offer suggestions on improvement. Jedi Striker 20:59, 31 January :ok i have a question why is zar'roc's pomel a tringular shaped i belive in the book it said it was rounded ruby pommel??? : : Anthony ellis 19:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: It is described as "teardrop-shaped". However, these designs differ quite a bit from the books; Zar'roc is supposed to have a gold hilt and guard, and its pommel is wrapped in silver wire. None of these features are present in this. Brisingr is also off in its design in some areas. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 13:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC) : Why is the sword a dark blue? Some please tell me why the fan-image of the sword is dark blue. If I am correct, it is light-blue in the books. Someone please change that image. ---User:General Ironbeak :Clearly, nobody is bothering to change that image. As I said before, it is a light blue, so please change it. The fact that nobody is answering me is very odd. ::We use this picture because it's a digitally altered image of Zar'roc, and since I don't have a program which can alter it, I can't really switch it. :::Then use the picture of Brom's sword. It's light blue, and looks exactly like how Brisingr should look like (except it's not a hand and a half sword and doesn't have the word brisinge on it.) Because, if I remember correctly, it IS light blue. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm almost positive. ---User:General Ironbeak ::::Yes- I agree- though it says it is a slightly darker blue than the sheath of the sword which is the colour of the scales of Saphira's back. I'm guessing that Saphira's back scales were quite similiar to the sheath- so maybe the sword should be a bit lighter. Kuldr Skul'blaka 11:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yes i agree as well it says so right in the book , i actually re-read the chapter to double check i could possibly upload a pic of a lighter sword or adjust this sword a tad to make it a bit lighter perhaps there should be some sort of vote or petition on it to see if that could happen in any way......Anthony ellis 19:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Formatting/description discrepancy In the "Gallery," the words "lower left" and "lower right" are used. However, in my browser, I see a horizontal line. Perhaps the wording should be changed to "third" and "fourth," or the images re-arranged so that the first two swords are the more accurate portrayals? -Kyatenaru, apologizing for not knowing how to "sign" one of these things. :Hi, someone redid the image arrangements since I wrote the descriptions so long ago. I'll look into it. Don't worry about the signature, but if you ever need it, it's four tildes in a row. On most keyboards, a tilde should be next to the "1" key (the 1 above Q, not on the numerical keyboard). It looks like this: ~~ , except there's two more tildes. Enjoy! Misacek01 10:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) "Infinite loop" is bogus "If Eragon were to set his sword on fire and absorb the energy, it would provide him with an infinite loop of energy" is nonsense, as it is clear from the text of Brisingr that the flame is sustained by Eragon's own strength (only he says the drain is minimal, but he can control the intensity, as when he burned through the gates at Feinster). I kept the passage in, as I didn't want to delete someone else's text, I added the real state of affairs as just a second possibility. But, if enough of you agree with me, I would ideally have the "infinite loop" text cut out entirely. Besides, Paolini's concept of magic is strictly based on the energy conservation principle. He'd most likely never put such a thing as a magical perpetuum mobile into his books. Misacek01 11:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, that's the thing about having to wait for a great book- we have to guess... That is true though- the power of the flames which he absorbs would be- in common sense- equal to that of how much energy he used to create the fire. So yes- that is true. But- then again- C.P can write anything he wants. We just have to guess. Kuldr Skul'blaka 12:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::the only way the infinite loop theory could work is if Eragon was a tree..........................................................................................and im pretty sure CP would tell us if Eragon was part tree...............Anthony ellis 19:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Addition of Trivia I'd like to add a trivia section. First, whether I actually need it or not, I would have permission. For starters, I'd like to mention the image from Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia. According to Brisingr (novel), and as mentioned in the article, Brisingr's blade is a dark blue shade (comparable to the scales of Saphira's back). Its guard and pommel are stated to be blue as well, while the hilt is black. The image taken from Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia depicts it with these last three factors silver. The same goes for Zar'roc, which has a wire-wrapped hilt, but its guard is gold, not silver. Another thing I read was in Eragon, at the end of the chapter "Dragon Tales," though I do not recall exactly what page: As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword." This line, specifically the bolded words, seems to relate to Eragon's use of ''brisingr ''(the word), as he slew Durza by stabbing him through the heart with a flaming Zar'roc, as well as the Brisingr (sword), bursts into flames every time he says its name. However, this could very well be a simple metaphor. While it does not pertain specifically to this sword, it seems worthy of note. I am not adamant in having just this in the section; I welcome any additions to what I have, considering how little I have given. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 22:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC). Sapphire Pommel Hi, I was just wondering how big the sapphire in Brisingr's pommel is. I know that they don't state the actual size just that it's a large sapphire, but I was wondering what you guys thought. I was thinking of getting a commision of the sword and want to get it as accurate as possible, and the Sapphire is an important part. Thanks to anyone who can answer. Flint18 (talk) 18:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Eragon was able to wrap his hand around Zar'roc's ruby so he could perform a two-handed stroke. Rhunön most likely made Brisingr's sapphire in a like size. If you keep that in mind and pay attention to the scaling of the sword, especially where the hilt is concerned, all should be fine. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 13:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thinner point? In the book Rhunon says that she has to make Brisingr thinner thanthe Zar'roc because armor has advanced a great deak over the century. I think Paolini made a mistake in that because apparently, (correct me if i'm wrong) Rider's Swords are supposed to be able to slash throught anything with ease. 400281 (talk) 04:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC)400281 : I don't recall any time where it said they can slash through ANYTHING with ease. Rider's swords are sharp and don't dull. However, the part you are referring to has more to it than that. She says that she has to make it thinner so that it can slip through armor easier. Think of trying to get through a crack. You want something thin so you can move it around freely, without it being stopped by the sides of the object. So, if the sword is thinner, it'll move through faster and easier. Get it? Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 05:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC)